pitch_perfectfandomcom-20200214-history
Chloe Beale
Chloe Beale is a graduate of Barden University, and ex co-leader of the university's all-female a cappella group The Barden Bellas. Biography Chloe is the kinder, nicer co-leader of The Barden Bellas. She is on Beca's side when the Bellas had an argument. Following the 2012 ICCA Finals, Chloe is a graduate of Barden University, and former co-leader of the reigning ICCA champions, the Barden Bellas. In the beginning of the movie, Chloe, a junior at the time, participates in the 2011 ICCA's, where the group loses because Aubrey Posen vomits on the audience during her solo. Along with that, their set list was repetitive, old fashioned, and very feminine. Before the auditions, Chloe sneaks up on Beca in the shower after hearing her singing as she (Beca) enters the showers. Chloe insisted she sings for her. Beca sung "Titanium" by David Guetta. After singing, Chloe's assumed boyfriend, who was in one of the other stalls with her at the time they were singing, joins Chloe and Beca; complimenting Beca on her voice before returning to his own stall with Chloe. The Facebook page set up for her by Universal before Pitch Perfect was released says she was born July 22,1993 but this would imply her graduation from high school at 14 (if we take the film showing her as a senior in the 2011/12 year). Recruiting for the Bellas and Becoming co-leader She and Aubrey, now co-leaders of the Bellas, attempt to recruit freshmen in the new year, generally failing because of their humiliation at the ICCA's the year before. Chloe suggests that they recruit girls for their vocal ability, rather than looks, but is replied to scornfully by Aubrey. Chloe is often the peace-maker during rehearsals, especially in sorting out arguments between Beca Mitchell and Aubrey Posen, and is the kinder of the two leaders in the group. Chloe corners Beca in the showers a month after the Activities Fair, where she hears her singing, and pressures her to audition for the Bellas. The two girls sing Titanium together, before being interrupted by Chloe's boyfriend Tom, who was previously taking a shower with her (the two were also seen kissing at aca-initiation night). Beca decides to audition, and Chloe is noticeably pleased in her triumph. A while after, during the Initiation Night, a drunken Chloe grabs Beca and promises that they will be "Fast Friends." After a bad performance, she reveals to the group that she has vocal nodules. The others, especially Aubrey, are quick to comfort her, and she says that she will keep going with the group, despite her condition . When the Bellas fail during semi-finals, Beca quits the group, Aubrey and Chloe have difficulty keeping the now uninspired girls together. Chloe, thinking that the season is over for the group, decides to have surgery on her nodules and gets them removed. However, when it is revealed the Bellas are back in the competition, she is forced to continue. However, although her range in the higher notes has decreased, as she cannot sing above a G#, she has the newfound ability to hit the bass notes. She realizes this after Beca, the new leader of the Bellas, and the a cappella group sing Just the Way You Are and Just a Dream remix. When the Bellas go to finals, it is her new ability to do the bass, as well as the new and improved Bellas, using one of Beca's remixes as their piece, that causes the group to win. Personality Chloe is the more friendly of the two co-leaders of the Barden Bellas, and often attempts to make peace between Aubrey and Beca during their arguments. She is not as focused on winning and keeping Bella traditions as Aubrey Posen. She often takes Beca's side in arguments, showing that she is too tired of Aubrey's controlling nature towards the group. However, Chloe is one of the few people who seems to handle Aubrey's abrasive and controlling behavior and get along with her, despite her difficult personality. Chloe claims to be very proud of her body, and doesn't seem to have many personal boundaries, and little understanding for personal space. She walks in on Beca in the showers and acts like nothing is wrong. Chloe is very affectionate and sweet, and cares a great deal about Aubrey and the others. Chloe seems to have less of a problem with Aubrey's vomiting than the others, and is clearly used to her best friend. Her big moment is when she defies Aubrey for the first time, and wins when she invites Beca back to the group. Relationships Aubrey Posen Aubrey and Chloe have been best friends long before the others joined the Bellas. They are the co-leaders of the group, though it appears to be more of Aubrey being president and Chloe vice-president rather than an equal partnership. Aubrey seems to take more of a lead during rehearsals. Aubrey is rather controlling over Chloe and rarely listens to her opinion, however that all comes to an end when Chloe eventually breaks down during an argument over Beca, and the two have a physical fight after Aubrey vomits due to stress and anger. Chloe and Aubrey both care a great deal about each other, and the two reconcile quickly after their argument. After Chloe admits to having nodes, Aubrey is the first to go to her side and comfort her. At the end of the film, it is shown that the two have graduated, as they are no longer with the Bellas. Beca Mitchell Chloe seems to like Beca from the start, and often defends her to Aubrey, or gets a little too close for comfort. She points her out during the Activities Fair, and even approaches her when Aubrey tells her not to. Even after Beca refuses to join the Bellas, Chloe continues to pursue her and even corners her in the shower, after hearing her sing Titanium. Chloe makes her sing with her, and the two girls sing Titanium together, before being interrupted. At aca-initiation night, Chloe tells Beca "I think we'll be really fast friends," she is also totally open to Beca's ideas to spice things up and re-create the Bellas. When Chloe can't solo due to her nodes, she tells Aubrey that Beca should solo. She is often the one to break-up fights between Aubrey and Beca, often trying to make a rational point to add to Beca's side, and Chloe is clearly extremely affectionate towards Beca. She is visibly upset when Beca snaps at her after the fight at Regionals, and is the first to text Beca asking her back when the Bellas are brought back into the ICCA's. She tells Aubrey that Beca makes the Bellas better. Tom It is strongly implied that Chloe is having sex with Tom in the shower early in the film. She also aggressively makes out with him at aca-initiation night. Tom is most likely Chloe's boyfriend. Trivia *When Jesse comes back with Beca's drink, Chloe is seen kissing an unknown guy, most likely Tom. *Brittany Snow is in fact a natural blonde, she dyed it red to make her character unique, as many characters had blonde hair (besides her, Anna Camp (Aubrey),and Rebel Wilson (Fat Amy). Gallery Chloe B.jpg Aca bitches.png Aca Awkward.png 1st Hand In.png Bella Finals.png Big Heart.png Chloe Shock.png Close Your Eye's.png Finals The Barden Bella.png Finals backstage.png First Try.png Hand's In Aca-Bithes!.png tumblr_mg8zk3ugIV1qbvorwo1_r1_250.gif|chloe's reaction when she read aubrey's message that they are in for the finals. images (33).jpg|linktext=chloe and beca on aca-initiation night Chloe1.png Chloe Shock.png Chloe1.png Chloe1.png imagesCAI428IE.jpg imagesCA4GTYY3.jpg imagesCALJ671E.jpg|Chloe singing party in the USA ImagesCA5O0KIO.jpg df.jpg imagesCALRG80O.jpg imagesCAR8AJYE.jpg yr6jjy.png imagesCA3Y2XA6.jpg imagesCAW5T3LR.jpg wg.jpg Images (40).jpg Images (28).jpg Images (26).jpg Images (25).jpg Images (20).jpg Images (19).jpg Images (16).jpg Images (6).jpg Images (1).jpg download (6).jpg images (9).jpg images (17).jpg images (15).jpg images (41).jpg images (51).jpg images (52).jpg images (53).jpg images (54).jpg images (55).jpg images (56).jpg images (57).jpg images (58).jpg images (59).jpg images (60).jpg images (61).jpg images (64).jpg images (62).jpg images (63).jpg images (69).jpg Images (69).jpg tumblr_msmer3P6Na1shu0tjo1_500.jpg tumblr_mswv5hsTJt1shu0tjo1_500.jpg tumblr_mswvltiQJr1shu0tjo1_500.jpg tumblr_mt87ydSe0V1r3pxmxo1_500.jpg images (80).jpg images (78).jpg images (79).jpg Tumblr mtbztsLw9D1rz87z0o1 500.jpg Tumblr mt0gn07tEt1rz87z0o1 500.jpg Tumblr msih85cFh31shu0tjo1 500.jpg Tumblr msigy4hRJg1shu0tjo1 500.jpg Tumblr mso12wf43R1shu0tjo1 500.jpg images (46).jpg Untitledfd.png Tumblr mt0gn07tEt1rz87z0o1 500.jpg Tumblr msih85cFh31shu0tjo1 500.jpg images (70).jpg Images (94).jpg Images (92).jpg Images (90).jpg Images (86).jpg chloe.jpg|Chloe at the hospital when she recieves the message that their back in the track.. Category:Female characters Category:Bellas Category:Singers Category:Alumni